The X-Witch Project
by kristine quick
Summary: Fox Mulder goes looking for the three missing students. BWP spoilers and many good theories!


kristinethewriter The X-files/Blair Witch Project crossover 

The X-Witch Project 

By Stacy Kristine Quick   
Special Thanks to Tony Sawaya   
Blair Witch is a copyright of Artisan Entertainment and Haxan   
Films   
The X-files is a copyright of Ten Thirteen Productions and 20th   
Century Fox Television 

Summer 1999   
Burkittsville, Maryland 

"I just don't understand any of this"   
Mrs. Evylin Williams sat down on her daughters' bed. Deputy Callahan remained in the doorway. They   
had just returned from the hills.   
In 1994, Taryn Williams's cousin, Mike, vanished in the Black Hills Forest. Now it was five years later,   
and 16-year old Taryn has disappeared into the forest as well. The day before, she had gone for a walk.   
Her mother had no immediate concerns. Taryn knew her way around the Black Hills very well. She   
could make it in and out of the woods in only four hours.   
That was 18 hours ago.   
"Mommy? I got to show you sumpin'" Taryn's 5-year old sister, Jessica, came into the room.   
"I'm very tired, honey. We just got back. I need to rest, sweetie."   
"But it's important, mommy."   
"I'll take her down and get her some juice." Deputy Callahan said. He picked up the black-haired little   
girl. "We're gonna go downstairs and get you some juice, ok? Let your mommy rest."   
"Mommy didn't leave Taryn's athsma med'cine at home."   
"No, she brought it with her so she could give it to Taryn."   
"I know."   
Amanda pushed open the door to the kitchen. "Oh my God," The deputy exclaimed. Evylin! Get down   
here."   
Taryn was curled up in a corner of the kitchen, wheezing loudly and the deputy could see her shivering   
clearly. He ran and knelt beside her.   
"Taryn! Can you hear me? Taryn?"   
In her shivering hands she clutched a dirty DAT recorder.   


Three Days Later   
"… So, Taryn is taken to the hospital and they diagnose that she has not had a treatment for three   
days even thought she had one less than 20 hours earlier, she's severely dehydrated, and has minor cuts   
and scrapes on her legs, which indicate three day old injuries. The recorder is then given to Sheriff   
Cravens who turns it over to the FBI, secretly."   
Fox Mulder glanced around at the countryside while he and Scully drove to Taryn's house in   
Burkittsville. "Now Taryn says she just went out to Coffin Rock She was going to follow it out to   
Nanticoke Blue Trail and home was 45 minutes away. So she's following alongside it and she notices   
this stick bundle floating downstream. She chases it for about 500 feet and finds the recorder in the   
middle of the stick bundle. Simply took it ands went home Once there she collapsed on the kitchen   
floor."   
"And you suspect..."   
Something very strange in the Black Hills. Ok here it is."   
From the drivers seat Mulder saw a little girl standing on the porch of the two-story house. Slipping on   
his sunglasses, he got out of the car.   
"TA-RYN! THE G-MEN ARE HEEEERE!"   
Mulder smiled. "I can't remember the last time someone called me a G-man.   
The little girl ran up to Scully. "Are you a g-lady?"   
"Jessica!" Tarn swept her off the sidewalk. She was a small girl, about 5', with long black hair.   
"She learned that from the TV." Taryn said.   
"No, I di'nt. You said they was G-men... and ladies."   
"Hi you must be Taryn Williams." Mulder began and shook the girl's hand "Special Agents Mulder   
and Scully. We're investigating the discovery of the recorder you found."   
"It 'longed to our cousin, Mikey. The Witch ate him."   
"Jessica, shutup! No one ate Mike! I'm sorry, agent, Mulder."   
"Oh, that's ok. Jessica, I hope you don't go anywhere without Taryn to protect you... Taryn, we were   
wondering if we could ask you some questions, and later you could show us exactly where you found   
the recorder."   
"Sure... come around to the backyard."   
Jessica looked over her sister's shoulder as Mulder and Scully followed them. 

"You gonna go lookin' for Elly the witch"   
Scully looked at Mulder. "Well, we were planning to take a trip into the hills We don't plan on finding   
a witch..." Scully shot that you-know-what-I-mean glance at her partner.   
Shell find you," Jessica said, and looked directly into Mulder's eyes. "She'll find you, and tie you   
down to Coffin Rock, then shell take out all your insides, and then-"   
"Jessica, knock it off!"   
They sat down on some outdoor chairs. Jessica jumped off her sister's lap and ran into the house. 

"I can assume you've seen the video...Was that tangle of sticks, stickmen. Like the ones that were   
hanging from the trees. "   
I don't know. All I know is they say I was gone for a whole day. That can't be true, cause I was home   
before sunset I don't know why I felt so crappy. I just laid down on the floor, and..."   
Taryn bit her lip, and looked at the ground. "And it's stupid for Mike and the others to get lost, cause   
it's impossible to get lost in those woods. They're not that big!"   
"How would you feel about taking us out to Coffin Rock… Parr's house?"   
"Are you, like... gonna follow through on this? Like find out what happened to my cousin?"   
"I have some ideas I would like to check out." Mulder said   
"Like what:?"   
Can you... take us to these places Taryn?" 

***   
2 DAYS LATER—THE BLACK HILLS FOREST   
"What are you looking at?" Scully asked.   
Mulder was staring up into the trees as they followed Taryn.   
"You don't see them?" he asked   
"Not cocoons, I hope."   
"No they're easy to miss."   
"Are you coming, or you gonna stare at those things all day."   
"Right behind you Taryn." Mulder took the camera from Scully.   
Scully followed, still looking for what Mulder saw.   
Taryn broke into a run, down a slope. They had arrived at Tappy East Creek.   
"Right here, see? I thought I saw something shiny, so I went after it."   
Mulder looked skyward again, readied his camera and took six pictures. Taryn put her hands on her   
hips and watched both of them with keen interest. 

"It's unusual that your cousin and his friends just vanished like that." Mulder said   
"Not just vanished Mulder," Scully countered. "Taryn said so, herself; it's nearly impossible to get lost   
in these woods."   
"So, what is your professional opinion, Scully?"   
"I think it was Josh. I believe he went right over the edge. He was waiting in the basement, and his   
shattered mental state led him to believe Heather and Mike were the enemy. After... " when Scully saw   
Taryn standing right behind her, she stopped.   
"Go ahead. People have said a lot worse things. You think Josh... killed my cousin?"   
"I'm sorry. Yes I do-"   
"And then he buried them, and got eaten by a bear? People have said that, too."   
"Ok, Scully. That does sounds like a very good theory. You got 2 points!" Mulder lowered the camera.   
"Then what about the house? That was Rustin Parr's house but that house burned down 50 years ago." 

"Yeah," Taryn agreed. "What about that?"   
Mulder jerked hit thumb upwards. "Those things that your not seeing, and Parr's house… They're   
connected."   
Taryn's eyes grew wide. "Really?" she whispered, and looked up.   
"Want me to point them out, Scully?" Mulder asked.   
Scully sighed hard, shook her head no, and walked around, looking into the treetops. Mulder took 2   
more pictures, and approached Taryn.   
"I saw one of those little cartoon-bulbs go on above your head... so, what do you think they're for?."   
Taryn shook her head slowly.   
"You know how long they've been up there?"   
"Since Mike vanished, I guess." I saw them in the video, too. In places they never saw them." Her eyes   
got very big and she breathed deep.   
"There's some more at Rustin Parr's house! I mean, the house is gone. It's a big hole in the ground.   
But theres a ton of 'em hanging over the hole.   
"Ok! Take us to the big hole in the ground. Scully!"   
"Coming," she answered. 

**** 

Mulder brushed his hand across the exposed stone foundation. He went all the way around the   
cavernous pit. Taryn sat on a low wall to watch him.   
"I think there are carvings in the stone. Around the fifth layer... going down."   
"Ok, you can show me; I'm not seeing what you're seeing."   
"You never do," he laughed "Why should now be any different?"   
He wrote in his notebook, and walked over to Scully.   
"Ok, Look, right there. No, there. Look real hard"   
She stared, cocked her head, and even squinted. 

"The stickmen? They're here, too?"   
"They're everywhere, Scully. All over the forest."   
Taryn used her inhaler, and said, "There's one in almost every tree. At least one."   
"Who did put them there?"   
"I think She hung them-"   
"She? You mean... Elly Kedward? The old woman accused as a witch, who died in 1785? Are you   
saying one little old lady decorated an entire forest with these... bizarre ornaments? Oh, Mulder!"   
"Someone hung them," Taryn countered.   
"That's right. And, if I'm not mistaken, it's a highway... more or less."   
"A highway... "   
"Gives the spirits the ability to move around."   
"Dammit! I was afraid you were gonna say something like that." 

A motorcycle sound could be heard in the distance.   
Mulder walked over to Taryn. Her head was down and she was fiddling with her inhaler.   
"Mike stopped by before... 'fore they... came out here. He was going to take me to stay with him for a   
week when they finished... I had all my stuff packed when his dad called, and told us... "   
"You were eleven?"   
"Eleven. He called me Tiny... I was pretty short then." 

Taryn looked away. The motorcycle sound turned out to be a large backroads buggy carrying Sherrif   
Cravens and Deputy Callahan. Earlier, they had agreed to meet them out here. 

"Mulder, how is it possible for them to have been here for over 200 years and no one has ever noticed   
them?" Scully debated out loud. 

"Extremely possible. They're practically unnoticeable. You have to look for them specifically." He   
smoothed his hair back, and nodded. "I need to analyze these were looking for a pattern that way we   
can see how they work."   
"How they work?" Scully asked.   
"Yeah, you know, find out where all the turnpikes are, major interstates... maybe we'll even find a   
'Dennys' for ghosts." He smiled mischievously. 

"Find anything interesting?" Cravens asked loudly.   
Taryn jumped off the wall, pushed herself in between Mulder and Scully, and approached Sherrif   
Cravens.   
"You are an idiot!" She said, poking him in his big chest.   
"Dont you go talkin' to me like that little girl."   
"YOU NEVER LOOKED!" she yelled. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "YOU NEVER SAW IT BECAUSE   
YOU NEVER LOOKED!"   
"Looked! looked for what?!"   
"Them! The stickmen! THE VOODOO SHIT! These two saw them, I saw them! Or maybe you did, and   
never said anything!" Taryn swiped the tears off her cheeks.   
"Taryn," Mulder said "It's very easy for people to deny the truth... they'll only believe what they want   
to believe. I don't think the sheriff wants to believe in ghosts."   
"That's because they're aren't any!" 

"I'll show you! I'll pull one down for you, and you can hang it in your office as a souvenir!" 

Mulder watched as Taryn ran to a large tree hanging overhanging the foundation.   
"Taryn? Don't do that." Mulder calmly instructed. She ignored him and began climbing. He ran after   
her and Craven's stepped in front of him.   
"Leave her be! If she falls and breaks her arm-"   
"Im afraid she won't fall… Taryn don't!"   
He pushed the burly sheriff away and clambered up the tree.   
"Taryn Do NOT touch them! Scully, get under her."   
He was perfectly willing to knock her out of the tree; Scully and the others could catch her. 

"Mulder, wait! That branch can't be strong enough... "   
"I hope not!" he yelled down.   
"Taryn!" The two of them looked right into eachother's eyes. He pointed right at her, he was angry   
now. "Do not touch that!"   
The stickman swung lazily in the light breeze of the afternoon. What would happen if she did touch it?   
It looked harmless enough. Slowly she reached her hand out.   
The branch she was sitting on bounced crazily. Mulder had jumped forward. At the same moment   
Taryn grabbed the leg of the stickman, Mulder grabbed her other hand.   
The branch cracked and broke.   
Scully, Cravens, and Callahan braced themselves. The only thing that fell into their waiting arms was a   
broken branch   
Taryn, Mulder, and the stickman had vanished. 

***   
"Taryn? You ok?   
She responded by yanking her hand out of his.   
Mulder opened his eyes.   
Except for a small shaft of light in the corner, it was dark. He whipped out his mini mag light, quickly   
stood to his feet. He swept the light around and above him. The noticable difference was a ceiling   
above them They were still in the hole in the ground, but a house sprouted up around them in the two   
seconds it took for them to fall from the tree.   
"Oh... wow!" Taryn was standing and noticed the changed environment as well. "Oh my God!"   
She dropped the Stickman,ran to the shaft of light, and up a stairway. With shaking hands Mulder   
picked up the "harmless" figure.   
"Incredible... I hope it's not a one-way ticket!" He went up the stairs. Taryn was standing against a   
wall, and looking around warily.   
"You recognize... does this place look familiar to..." Her jaw snapped shut when he held up his open   
hand. He went to the stairs. He touched the banister softly, and stared at the small handprints.   
"Great! Just... SCULLY?!"   
The only one who answered his cry was Taryn.   
"I guess... she... we didn't bring her... I guess." His eyes narrowed as he approached her.   
"Wait! I didn't... uh... please don't get mad at me," she begged, and she whimpered softly as he   
grabbed her hand and pulled her out the front door.   
"Watch your step!" he ordered.   
They stepped off the porch and walked about 20 feet. He then turned, and pulled her around as well.   
She cried out in shock as they both stared up at Rustin Parr's house.   
Mulder turned to her. "Now that you got us here, you some kind of plan for getting us back"   
She felt as if her insides had turned to water. It was several seconds before she was able to speak.   
"No." she said in a tiny voice.   
He shook his head. "Didn't think so." He left her there and went back inside. She ran after him.   
"Don't leave me!"   
"Maybe I should." He whirled on her then, his eyes hot with anger. "I told you not to touch it, didn't   
I? Do you ever do what you're told?!   
Her chin quivered, tears sprang to her eyes. "But I didn't mean to-"   
"Of course you didn't mean to; Heather Donahue didn't mean to either. And YOUR cousin was never   
heard from again!"   
He turned his back on her and continued up the stairs. Walking slowly from room to room, he noticed   
that every single doorframe and window frame had carvings in them. He pulled out his notebook and   
dictated this He also pulled out his cell phone.   
The good news, it still worked, the bad news:   
OUT OF SERVICE   
Frustrated, he shoved it back in his pocket.   
On the third floor he stepped to a window and looked out.   
Was that Taryn down there? He rubbed his eyes and looked again.   
The image was gone   
He went back down the stairs and walked to the front door. Carvings here as well. He was starting to   
get an idea.   
Perhaps the house was the 'door' and the stickmen were 'doorways', and that could explain why   
Heather and Mike vanished after coming in here. 

Mulder saw Taryn pacing back and forth in front of the house, and he could hear her whimpering sobs.   
He watched as she dropped to the ground, crossed her legs and buried her face in her hands. Her body   
shook with sobs   
"Taryn," he began in a soft voice.   
She began coughing and a chill went up Mulder's spine.   
Did she have her medicine?   
He breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out her inhaler, shook it and took two puffs.   
"Taryn, you didn't know." He approached her, and sat down Her coughing began to subside.   
He gently reached for her inhaler. "You need to save this, as much as you can, ok, cause I don't see   
any pharmacies around here. Can you do that, Taryn?"   
She pushed herself back and nodded. "I was thinkin' about... about how Mike... about when Heather   
yelled at him, and said they were all gonna die and it'd be his fault. Now it... " She started crying   
again.   
"Taryn... I am getting out of here, and I won't leave you behind... I promise I won't leave you."   
He took her hand.   
"Come inside. I have something to show you."   
**** 

"See these?" He pointed at the carvings. This house is actually a door. It's a portal between   
dimensions. The stickmen are the doorways maybe more like hallways. These carvings-"   
"They're keys!"   
He looked at her and smiled. "That's right. How did you know?"   
"Oh, well... I thought of doors, and you put keys in doors. It just came to me... "   
"Alright!" He looked around. Now, the big challenge is to find the right key to fit the right door. We   
brought the door, now we need to find the key." 

Mulder was excited. This was truly a moment to be remembered; Proof at last of the Paranormal! He   
wished he hadn't left the camera behind.   
But, he planned to memorize these patterns, and return for further exploration at a later date. It would   
all have to be done very carefully. Too many people would give their soul to exploit it. He would have   
to tread lightly from this moment on. He decided then, that he would take some time off work.   
Hopefully he could talk Scully into doing the same.   
He smiled at the thought, and hoped she enjoyed her final days as a skeptic. 

It was sunset before he finally came across a promising set of keys, and he set about arranging sticks in   
the required order. 

"I cant go, yet," Taryn told him.   
"I have to insist; I do believe there are other forces here, besides-"   
"I'm not leaving now! Show me how to do it and I'll come back later."   
"No! Taryn-"   
"Just listen, I got an idea that, well...since it is a time door... and since it is the same house, well, I'm   
gonna wait to see if Mike and Heather show up. if they do I'll bring them back, too... Mr. Mulder, I   
know you can't understand that, but-"   
"I do! Taryn, I... "   
He looked at her for a moment, stared into eyes that were filled with hope.   
What if that were me, and I was waiting for Samantha to come back, he thought. What if I could go   
back and do it all over again... and finally save her.   
"I... Then let me stay with you. I can help explain what's happening."   
"You don't have to."   
"I want to."   
More than you could know.   
"But we should leave by dawn, even if they haven't come. It's just not..."   
"Yeah, I know; Elly the Witch!" She smiled and ran up the stairs. "Well be long-gone before she ever   
comes!" She disappeared from sight, but he could hear her.   
"This is gonna be soooo cool! I'm getting Mikey back!"   
He felt proud of her, and he wished that were him.   
**** 

NIGHT   
Taryn lay on her back, as the two waited in a room on the third floor.   
"Scary Mary... that's Mary Brown... came by our house a month after Mike vanished. She told me that   
Elly got my cousin... that I'd better stay out of the woods, cause Elly would come for me, next."   
"Did you believe her?"   
"Not then. I didn't even believe in Santa Claus. But I wasn't afraid for me. I get scared for Jessica...   
real scared... that sounds, dumb, huh?"   
"No! Don't you ever feel like you're being too overprotective. And if she ever needs to sleep with you,   
you let her. Don't leave her alone... promise me that, Taryn?"   
The tone in his voice... it was almost like he was begging her.   
She was touched that he cared.   
"I promise."   
He lay on his back too.   
A creaking noise emanated from downstairs. The house was settling.   
"You know what time it is?" Taryn asked.   
"Watch stopped. And I can't call the time hotline... cell phone's out of range."   
"Yeah," she giggled. "Way out of range."   
The creaking continued. Then Taryn cried out in pain and rolled over. She bumped right into him.   
"What happened?!"   
"The nails in the floor stuck me!"   
"Taryn, there... uhhh!" A nail jabbed him in the neck. He groaned and sat up. "Get up."   
My hair's caught on one!"   
He leaned over and shone his flashlight on the floor.   
Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? It looked as if the nails were working their way out of   
the floor.   
Was that possible?   
"Eeeee! Ow! OW! Help, it..."   
"Taryn, get up!" 

POUND POUND POUND CREAK CREAK RRRIPRRRIP   
Mulder shone his light on the walls, where the latest noises came from. To his amazement he saw that   
the walls seemed to be peeling the slim boards peeling off one by one   
PINGPINGPING   
The nails began to pop out of the floor at a rapid pace, and the now loosened boards jumped around   
crazily   
It was as if the house was UNBUILDING itself.   
Taryn covered her head and crawled to a wall. She screamed as the boards fell on her.   
They had to leave, Mulder knew. She would not let them stay here.   
"Taryn!" He stepped over to her, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her to her feet. "We have   
to leave. Now!"   
He grabbed her bouncing inhaler and shoved it into his pocket.   
Nails continued to pop out of the floor and walls boards crashed down all around them. Taryn pushed   
herself against his chest and began whimpering. "We're ok. We won't be hurt," he assured in a shaking   
voice. When they reached the top of the stairs his light revealed the stair boards cascading into the air   
and crashing back down Nails fired from the floor like bullets.   
He pulled her back into the room and to the window. Picking her up, he set her on the ledge, and then   
joined her.   
"You ready?" he took her hand "Now jump."   
As soon as their feet hit the ground the wall caved in. 

X4   
Ten minutes later, they were able to stop running. Taryn pulled away from him and sat down. She put   
her head between her knees.   
Mulder sat beside her. "You ok?"   
"I'm trying to stay calm." Her voice was shaking and she was trembling all over. "Stress makes my   
athsma worse."   
After a minute, she lifted her head. "I'm very tired, Mr. Mulder."   
"Uhhh... Mr. Mulder is my father's name... you can call me Fox."   
He shifted uncomfortably. "Here, I grabbed this," and he gave her the inhaler.   
She shoved it into her jacket.   
"What do we do, now? How we gonna get back home?" she asked   
"Wait... you hear that?"   
Taryyn must have heard it. "What was that?" she whispered loudly. "What is that?!"   
It sounded like stomping on the forest floor, like big heavy feet moving methodically towards them   
Taryn we have to... get off the ground."   
"Oh God Oh God Oh my GOD!"   
"I know! Taryn, get up. Climb up this tree" He pushed her towards it.   
"It's getting closer, Taryn... hurry, go GO!"   
He watched for a moment as she determinedly shimmied up the tree. He had just enough time to climb   
up the next tree.   
He clung for dear life as something struck the tree with great force and it swayed and quaked   
tremendously He was tempted to shine his light below, and terrified of giving himself away, so he just   
clung there.   
Until Taryn was flooded in bright lights.   
"Is it her?"   
"Is that Heather?"   
"Helloooo."   
"Hey you!"   
"HEATHER DONAHUE, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW WEVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"   
Mulder jumped out of his tree He knew where they were, but how was a mystery.   
It was late October, 1994, and a search for the three missing filmmakers was well under-way.   
They mistook Taryn for Heather... how fascinating!   
Mulder smiled brightly in the harsh glare of their flashlights. "Hi! I'm glad you finally got here. I've   
been trying to talk her down for the last hour."   
"Who are you?" one of them asked curtly.   
"Bill... I came out earlier...Yeah, I just happened to shine my mag into the tree and there she was!   
What luck, huh?"   
"Yeah, luck!" said a short guy with curly hair, who began to climb up Taryns tree.   
Mulder played along. "I haven't seen anyone else out here. What about you?"   
"Not those two boys. Was it a bear you think?"   
"No!" Taryn screamed.   
The short curly head fell right on his butt and exclaimed, "She kicked me, right in my head!" He shook   
his fist in the air and yelled, "You can stay up there for all I care!"   
"Got any ideas on how to get her down?" a tall man asked.   
"I do!" said the curly-headed one as he felt for a lump on his head "We can set the tree on fire!"   
He reminds me of Frohike... only this guys a complete asshole, Mulder thought. 

Mulder climbed up Taryn's tree. She was sobbing freely by now.   
Taryn It's over now... you need to come down."   
"I wanna go home," she sobbed.   
"I know you do. So do I.. We'll never get there if you stay up here."   
"I'm afraid."   
"Taryn I'm with you.. I've kept you safe so far. You have to trust me."   
"You can't leave me... you can't!"   
"I won't... By the way dont talk to anyone. Just go along with whatever I say." He looked down at the   
ground. "Move it!" he yelled. 

Once on the ground, Taryn clung to him like a wild cat.   
"Can we get some water!" Mulder asked. As long as they were back in civilization, they might as well   
grab some essentials. "For her. Been doing a lot of crying."   
He stood by her side as she guzzled the water as fast as she could. He bent over and whispered in her   
ear. "I need some too."   
She wiped her mouth and handed him the thermos.   
"Thank you, Heather."   
He called her Heather? Puzzled, she stared at him. Smiling, he drank the remaining liquid from the   
thermos. "Ok?" she said.   
"Heather, did one of those boys try to hurt you?" the tall one asked.   
She looked at Mulder. He nodded slightly.   
"Uh, nnno... as a matter of fact, Michael Williams is the greatest... in the whole world. He would never   
let anything bad happen to me!"   
"Ok, Heather!" Mulder leaned over again "Don't overdo it!"   
"I... I'd rather not talk anymore... I need to lie down, please."   
A search-headquarters was nearby, and Mulder carried her to a well-lit tent. A woman by the name of   
Dottie helped her lay down on a thick blanket.   
"Hey! Uh,...Bill?" The tall man walked over to the tent. "We just contacted the sheriff. He wants us to   
bring her to town immediately!"   
"Just a second." He leaned close to Taryn. "Close your eyes. We're safe now."   
She looked up at him with tired eyes. "Will you be here... when I get up?"   
He looked at her with tenderness. She needed him so badly. He couldn't remember the last time   
someone needed him like that.   
"You don't even have to ask." He answered softly.   
She closed her eyes then. "Ok," she whispered.   
He exited the tent and looked at the two men standing in front of him "We can't take her back yet. I   
have an idea of where... Josh and Michael are. Can I get a couple people to go with me to the Parr   
house... the foundation?"   
"You mean RUSTIN Parr! I remember that story. Why do you think they'll be there?"   
Well... something she mentioned. You two wanna go?"   
Hesitating for a bit, they nodded.   
He went back inside the tent Taryn was fast asleep.   
"Dottie? I need you to make me a promise... please keep her here until I get back. I can't explain yet,   
but it's very important that you do this."   
Dottie smiled. She covered Taryn with a shawl. "Alright, she'll probably still be asleep... I'll make sure   
she stays."   
"Thank you, Dottie."   
How Mulder would explain to these people who they really were, he didn't know, yet. Hopefully the   
appearance of the real Heather would give him the opportunity to begin to explain Even that would be   
far from easy.   
At first Mulder appreciated the silence of the others it gave him a moment to think Eventually the   
silence became too much and he turned to the two men.   
He gasped with shock They had all become transparent He could still see their lips moving as they   
carried on conversations, while the passing of every second rendered them more invisible! He stopped,   
slowly turned, and watched with awe as the campsite lights began to dim and go out.   
"Taryn!" Would she vanish along with the tent? He ran back. To his relief he found her asleep on the   
ground where the tent used to be. Her blanket was a pile of leaves. He watched her for a moment, then   
realized being on the cold ground was bad for her athsma.   
She whimpered slightly when he pulled her into his lap. Leaning against a tree, he put his arm around   
her shoulders. She stiffened and began to cry out.   
"Taryn, it's ok," he whispered. You're ok. I'll keep you safe."   
She relaxed again, but whimpered softly in her sleep. He put his other arm around her waist. 

Was any of what just happened real at all? Mulder thought. He wondered why they were traveling in   
such a weird way Maybe it had to do with the stickmen being in the air, and now THEY were traveling   
like the spirits did.   
Or maybe it was the Witch up to her games It seemed she liked to toy with people run them around in   
dizzying circles until they collapsed in fearful exhaustion.   
"I'll keep you safe," he whispered again. "I won't let her get you...that's a promise, Taryn." 

****   
Mulder jerked back. His eyes flashed open and he held his breath.   
What just happened? First, he felt a cold chill, and then the strong smell of mud filled his nostrils.   
He looked around warily. Something was trying to communicate with him. That much he knew.   
"Taryn?"   
He looked down. "No, Oh, God, no!"   
Taryn was gone! He jumped up. "Taryn? Taryn!"   
He grunted as something slammed into his back. This was it! He grabbed his maglite, whirled around,   
and raised his arm high into the air.   
"It's me! It's Taryn!"   
A flood of relief washed over him, and he pulled her close. She squirmed out of his arms.   
"I found it! I found it, you gotta come see!"   
"What... Taryn..."   
"Come on! 

Taryn was shaking him excitedly her eyes wide with anticipation She jerked on his coat for a couple   
more seconds, turned and pulled forward. Mulder gripped her hand as she tugged him along. It   
reminded him of a puppy straining at his walkers leash She hurried along for a couple hundred feet   
and pointed to some underbrush   
"Right there."   
Mulder leaned forward still holding her hand tightly   
It was a tent He released her and peered inside. He shone the light around, an picked up a small book   
ALL WEATHER BACKCOUNTRY NOTEBOOK. And written at the top, HEATHER D.   
"When did you find it?"   
"Just a few... MIIIIIKE!"   
Mulder stood up and shone his light into the darkness. "HEATHER?"   
"Somebodeeee... help meeee!"   
"Fox! it's coming from over there."   
"Alright" he took her hand again "Lets go." 

Within a few more minutes they were back at Rustin Parr's house.   
It was him, Mulder thought. It was actually Parr himself in the basement when the film ended. He was   
the one who killed them, then hid the film and all their equipment!   
"Michael Williams?" he called into the darkness. Taryn stopped suddenly. She was breathing hard.   
"Sit down," he told her.   
She shook her head. "No way. My cousin needs me!"   
"Ok." He turned her to face him "When you see him, don't tell him who you are."   
"Why not?!"   
"Because, to him, you're only eleven.We'll tell them the truth, but we'll have to do it very slowly. You   
understand?"   
"Yeah, he's scared enough, huh?" 

Mulder shone the light around, and discovered the house was back together.   
His muscles tensed with anticipation as he saw Heather and Mike entering the house.   
  


"Upstairs! We can stop them," Mulder said.   
They ran to the back of the house, climbed up a nearby tree and into a third floor window. Taryn   
pushed herself ahead and walked into the darkness. Sighing, Mulder gently pulled her behind him.   
"Put your arm around my waist." He shone his light on the floor in front of them. Mulder pulled   
Taryn behind him and illuminated the floor ahead of them   
"Heather Donahue! Michael Williams! Special Agent, Fox Mulder, FBI! I'm here to help you!"   
"Mike!"   
"Stay quiet, Taryn!"   
But there was no one inside the house. Mulder and Taryn continued to the first floor, and exited a   
window close to the door. Mulder was shocked as he saw Heather and Mike enter the house. 

"Upstairs! We can stop them," Mulder said.   
They ran to the back of the house, climbed up a nearby tree and into a third floor window. Taryn   
pushed herself ahead and walked into the darkness. Sighing, Mulder gently pulled her behind him.   
"Put your arm around my waist." He shone his light on the floor in front of them. Mulder pulled   
Taryn behind him and illuminated the floor ahead of them   
"Heather Donahue! Michael Williams! Special Agent, Fox Mulder, FBI! I'm here to help you!"   
"Mike!"   
"Stay quiet, Taryn!"   
But there was no one inside the house. Mulder and Taryn continued to the first floor, and exited a   
window close to the door. Mulder was shocked as he saw Heather and Mike enter the house. 

"Upstairs! We can stop them," Mulder said.   
They ran to the back of the house, climbed up a nearby tree and into a third floor window. Taryn   
pushed herself ahead and walked into the darkness. Sighing, Mulder gently pulled her behind him.   
"Put your arm around my waist." He shone his light on the floor in front of them. Mulder pulled   
Taryn behind him and illuminated the floor ahead of them   
"Heather Donahue! Michael Williams! Special Agent, Fox Mulder, FBI! I'm here to help you!"   
"Mike!"   
"Stay quiet, Taryn!"   
But there was no one inside the house. Mulder and Taryn continued to the first floor, and exited a   
window close to the door. Mulder was shocked as he saw Heather and Mike enter the house. 

Mulder swore in frustration. 

"I know. we can go upstairs!"   
"And stop them?" Mulder gripped her shoulders. "You get the feeling like you've been here before?   
She started to shake her head, then her face registered desperate confusion.   
"Taryn we're stuck. They go in, we go upstairs and they're gone. We come out and watch them go in.   
We go upstairs... you see? We've done it three times already!   
Taryn stood back and wiped hot tears from her eyes. "I wanna help Mike. Why won't She let me?"   
He couldn't seem to hear her and was staring over her shoulder   
Taryns mind whirled How could she put a stop to it.   
Not thinking now, she ran to the front of the house and stopped. She could hear Mike and Heather,   
running back and forth, searching for their fallen companion. She could see their shadows in the   
camera's light.   
She picked up a long board from the woodpile on the porch and ran to the other side of the house.   
"Don't worry Mike. I'm coming. I'll save you!"   
And with that, she smashed in the basement window.   
She dropped to her knees and plunged her arm into the blackness Her heart soared with hope as she   
struck a broad shoulder. She clamped her hand onto the shirt and tugged madly.   
"Mike! Mike snap out of it. You gotta get out of there."   
She could hear him sobbing as she leaned in a little further. She saw a flash of light... and something   
was moving in the shadows.   
"Give me your hand, Mike Hurry!"   
His big hand embraced hers, and now she could hear Heather screaming.   
"MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! MIKE!"   
"Please, help me," he whimpered. "Oh, please."   
"You're gonna be ok, Mike. I won't let you go."   
He was up now the top half of his body was out of the basement. She saw his face was swollen on one   
side, and blood was running down his cheek like tears. Someone had struck him very hard.   
Taryn smiled her bravest smile, even though tears fell down her own cheeks. She held his hands tightly   
as she continued to pull him out.   
Are... you my angel?" he choked.   
"You're gonna be ok, Mike. I won't let you go. I wont let-"   
She was yanked forward onto her belly. Mike was being dragged back into the basement.   
"Oh, help! Help," he whined "Help meeee... "   
He was torn away from her, and pulled back into the darkness. But the darkness could not swallow his   
terrible cries.   
Taryn stared at the broken window and the darkness beyond.   
She remained where she was, and screamed Mike's name over and over.   
  


***   
Mulder came back from Coffin Rock as fast as he could. He had seen what had been trying to   
communicate with him.   
It was a little girl, and he had followed her to Coffin Rock. He somehow knew she was a spirit, but was   
she a good one or a bad one?   
Was she Elly Kedward in disguise... 

She didn't fit any of the descriptions' of the Blair Witch. Her clothes were soaked and muddy, and her   
face had the appearance of someone who had been submerged in water for a very long time.   
Mulder shamed himself for leaving Taryn behind, and prayed that she was ok   
Sighing with relief when he saw her sitting on the porch, he trotted over and sat beside her.   
"Taryn?"   
Her face was blank, her eyes red and swollen. When he pulled her face up to meet his, he saw dried   
mucous under her nose and in the corners of her mouth. It was obvious she had been crying for a very   
long time, and hadn't bothered to wipe her face.   
"Taryn, what happened?"   
"I went to get Mike," she whispered stonily.   
He took her hand, it had a crusty feeling to it.   
"I had 'im... I was pulling him out... " She stiffened, lowered her head, and dropped her hands into her   
lap.   
"Something grabbed him... and pulled him ba-a-a-a."   
She hunched up Mulder brushed her hair from her face.   
"I let him down," she whispered, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks.   
"Don't be mad at yourself, Taryn... you did what you could-"   
"It wasn't good enough! It wasn't... "   
She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.   
"He trusted me an' I let him down," she bawled.   
The poor girl. She wanted so bad to help her cousin, and he was taken away, right before her very eyes. 

"Taryn, You did your best. I know you did your best."   
A sympathetic tear rolled down his cheek.   
"Taryn," he whispered "we both did our best." 

THREE HOURS LATER   
"Believe it or not, we're safe now."   
Taryn didn't speak Her breath was raspy, wheezy.   
"It's daylight now. She always comes out at night, Taryn."   
He looked at her closely. "Taryn I know how you feel."   
She shook her head.   
Mulder knelt down in front of her.   
"My sister was taken from me when I was 12. She was taken right before my eyes and I couldn't stop it   
from happening. I know how you're feeling. Try to understand how I feel right now. We have to go."   
Finally, she looked at him. "Your sister… Fox, does it still hurt?"   
"It does… but I've learned to live with it. You can too."   
"Stay with me?" she begged softly. "Don't leave me."   
Mulder shook his head fiercely He put out his hand and she took it. 

As they entered the house Mulder could see dark clouds filling the sky   
Once inside, Taryn dropped onto the steps.   
"Listen I've got the keys. All I have to do is open the door and we can go back   
"Five more minutes, Taryn."   
"I know I just gotta I gotta sit down."   
He sighed heavily and reached into her pocket.   
"Use this now, you'll breathe better. When I call you come up to the third floor."   
She nodded and he went upstairs. 

It was amazing He could see right through the floor. Scully and the others were on the ground looking   
up Could they see him   
"Get up here its open!"   
No answer   
Outside thunder boomed in the distance.   
"Taryn?" Mulders heart seemed to freeze in his chest He stumbled down the stairs   
"Where are you!" he choked.   
"Down here. Come look at this!"   
The cellar? "Taryn get out of there!"   
"You gotta come look at this!"   
Almost there… He was shaking and felt as if he might vomit.   
I've felt this way before he thought bitterly, I remember… when Samantha was taken.   
"TARYN!"   
He stumbled down the cellar steps. Taryn was kneeling in the corner.   
"There's a hole here and I found this." She stood up and shoved it into her pocket. Mulder ran   
towards her…just as she was yanked to the ground.   
Something inside the hole had grabbed her feet and was pulling her in.   
Mulder lunged forward and grabbed her arms. Short panicky breaths escaped her lips.   
"I've got you, Taryn. I won't let go."   
She sobbed softly at first then began moaning like a wounded animal.   
"Taryn I'm not letting go," he said again.   
Mulder pulled back. Looking into the abyss, he screamed, "LET HER GO!"   
It was a cruel and mocking response, she was torn from his grasp and vanished into the hole.   
Mulder dove in after her and discovered it was a long tunnel. He started running down the passageway. 

"Taryn! Taryn, I'm coming I'm coming for you Taryn!"   
The only reply were Taryn's pitiful shrieks and the sound of her being dragged away.   
Tears began to spill from his eyes. It was happening all over again; Samantha being taken and he could   
only watch.   
He couldnt let it happen all over again and he ran faster Ten minutes later he reached the end of the   
tunnel He dashed through   
And emerged in the basement   
Mulder shook his head in disbelief He squatted and leaned toward the tunnel Once again he could hear   
Taryn screaming as she was being dragged away   
The witch was playing games again.   
Mulder got to his feet and ran out of the basement. 

He had lost again. He had let them both down.   
It couldn't really be happening!   
Mulder leaned into a corner and squeezed his eyes shut.   
It has to stop… if I wish hard enough, it will stop. It will go away.   
He gasped and held his breath.   
It isn't really happening!!   
He slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands.   
Oh, my God. I can't make it go away. 

When he looked up again he saw her   
The little dead girl   
She was standing in the doorway, in her muddy dress and blue-green shriveled body.   
"Coffin Rock," she in a thick waterlogged voice   
Of course! That was where he took Taryn.   
It was where he took Heather and Mike as well… 

When Mulder got outside it was pouring rain but he ran as fast as he could to Coffin Rock The little   
dead girl ran right alongside him 

The wind was blowing hard and the rain came down in torrents Mulder brushed the hair from his eyes   
and looked into the distance.   
He saw Coffin Rock and then he saw Taryn. She was tied down on the big mound at the water's edge.   
The little girl sloshed her way across the creek, and looked back. Mulder ran, and knelt down by   
Taryn. He peered closely at her face. It was coated in a thin layer of blue slime.   
"Ectoplasm," he muttered. He was wiping it off her face when her eyes opened.   
"F… Fox," she said weakly "It was… was…"   
"I know who it was, Taryn. Sshh… I told you I'd take care of you." He began to untie the ropes that   
bound her.   
"She got him, just like she got Rustin Parr… Mike and Heather didn't even know." 

Taryn's jacket hung on her in shreds Her wrists and ankles were swollen from the ropes He pulled her   
up into his arms, cradling her gently. 

"EEEEE! Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't drown me again!" The little girl shoshed her way back across   
the creek.   
Mulder turned around. 

She was there hovering in the air about twenty feet from him wrapped in a dark cloak Her glowing red   
eyes stared at him.   
"Don't let her take me," Taryn begged.   
She floated close, and he stepped back She stopped as well Her cloaked arms began to stretch out   
towards Taryn.   
I DONT think so! I mean, I believe in respecting older people but with you I'll make an exception."   
She moved closer again Mulder stepped back and to the side. He looked down at Taryn. Her eyes were   
shut, and her head was turned into his chest. He looked back at the cloak.   
"You'll have to kill me because I'm not leaving without her."   
"Over here," a waterlogged voice called to him. Standing inside coffin rock was the little dead girl He   
looked back at the cloak who just continued to hover there   
Mulder ran to the girl. He knew who she was now.   
"Eileen Treacle? You drowned in this creek in 1825."   
"I tried to warn them to stay away. I set out my rockpiles, I chased them into the woods."   
"The filmmakers?" Mulder asked. The little girl nodded vigorously. Mud and flakes of dead skin fell   
from her neck.   
She stood inside the tunnel which led back to the cellar He bent down and came in and Eileen ran out.   
Right. He knew about this tunnel; it was part of the Underground Railroad, which helped to carry   
slaves to the North and freedom during the Civil War.   
Carry us to freedom he silently prayed.   
"Rustin Parr said he killed those kids cause the witch told him to do it. Heather and Mike were killed   
when she talked to him, too."   
"Taryn, it's almost over." And he began the long steady walk   
She was fully awake when they exited into the cellar Mulder ran to the steps and mounted them as   
quickly as he could. When he reached the first floor he heard an unearthly scream float up from below 

"She won't let us go," Taryn whispered   
"Try to think positive, Taryn!"   
He mounted the first floor steps, then the second, and then the third.   
On the third floor, Mulder discovered the stickpile was gone. The floor was solid.   
"Damn!" he said. He dropped to his knees and Taryn slid off his lap.   
The screams were getting closer.   
"Taryn… I'm so sorry."   
"S'ok… I know you did your best."   
She smiled grimly. He pulled her into his arms. "Put your head down, keep your eyes closed Taryn."   
"Ok."   
It was coming up the first floor steps.   
It was coming up the second floor steps.   
A long thin hand emerged from the floor, grabbed Mulder's belt loop and pulled him and Taryn down. 

***   
"I don't believe it! You two ok?"   
Mulder blinked and looked into the face of Deputy Callahan and high up in the tree was Scully holding   
a stick figure she had just made.   
"Hang it," he called up to her "You have to close… Scully hang it quick!" She did so and came down   
from the tree.   
"What happened? Why'd it take you 5 minutes to fall 500 feet? Justwhat is going on out here?"   
Cravens wiped his sweating forehead 

Kneeling beside a wide awake Taryn, Scully asked, "You two ok?"   
Mulder smiled. "You mean other than being bounced around through at least three different   
time-dimensions and tortured by a REALLY old lady who's seriously antisocial? Yeah, I guess so." 

TWO WEEKS LATER-SCULLY'S OFFICE   
"You don't believe it happened, that we really did travel through time. But you hung the stickman,   
anyway. Without asking me any questions."   
Mulder watched as Scully finished her report.   
"That's because I trust you, Mulder! I still don't believe in everything you believe… but I do believe in   
you."   
"I know. Thank you."   
"I got a letter from Taryn."   
She opened her desk and pulled out a claw pendant necklace. Mulder picked up the necklace as she   
read the letter out loud: 

Miss Scully, I have sent this necklace for two reasons: one, because it only reminds me of bad things. Two?   
When you said Josh killed my cousin, you were half-right.   
Taryn Williams 

The End 


End file.
